Giving In To The Light
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: At the end of the 4th great shinobi war, Sasuke remained as an outcast. He later on realized that his personal goals and his pursuit for greater power was never enough to satiate his hungry soul. Little did he know that only one thing; and that someone can help him bring back the man that he used to be.


The 4th great Shinobi War has ended.

The villages were on it's individual way of restoration. Peace reigned among the countries, and the enemies were vanquished while some fled from afar. As for Sasuke, he released his comrades for them to be able to pursue their individual goals.

One stormy night, he was in one of their secret lares. Alone. Thinking heavily what he wanted to do now with his life. His plan to destroy Konoha didn't push through. Naruto successfully persuaded him not too. He realized his brothers great love for the village where they grew up, and that he only did what he did to protect him. He was invited by Naruto to come back to Konoha but he refused.

He thought to himself,

_'Everything's calm now.  
Everything's back to normal. Except for me.  
My goal was to kill Itachi, and now his death made me realize how wrong I was.  
I've let myself consume in anger and now I'm left with nothing.' _

He felt so much regret. His thoughts wandered to his earliest memories in Konoha. He remembered his family, tagging along Itachi whenever he was asked to do errands. He remembered their happy days with Team 7- Naruto, Kakashi and Sakur... _"Sakura"_Sasuke's deep reminiscing brought him to his memories with a pink-haired konouichi who was his former team mate.

_'Could it be...?'_

He asked an open-ended question to himself. Sasuke's deep thinking stirred up lost and hidden feelings. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought as he tried to remember all those sleepless nights thinking about her and the times he daydreamed secret desires with her. Sasuke refuses to believe that after all these years, he was still in-love with her.

He looked through a small opening through the cave. His face was filled with sadness. Then he rolled his fist as he made an instant decision,

_'I'll find her...'_

The next day, he thought it was a perfect time for him to take action. The storm still hasn't left the 'Land of Fire'. It was still raining very hard but Sasuke was still determined to find that girl who has captured his heart right from the start. So he headed to Konoha, leaped from one branch to the other. He kept his chakra at a minimal level to avoid detection from Konohagakure's guards.

After a half an hour of travel, he finally arrived near Konoha. He kept a distance from the village's gates and rested on a tall tree with a thick shade. The rain helped him conceal his presence. He then performed a special jutsu and summoned a crow. The crow has the eyes of a sharingan which makes him able to see what the crow sees ahead. He deployed the crow to go inside and spy around the entire village.

He patiently waited for a familiar sight. He saw familiar faces walking on the streets. Former classmates from the academy helping villagers rebuilding their homes despite the heavy rain. He saw quite a big difference of how the village looked like back then. He thought, it was part of a thing called 'change'. He continued to manipulate the crows movements and observed what it sees. He then saw his former sensei, Kakashi through a window reading his favorite book "Icha Icha" in a place which looked like a lounge for shinobi's. Sasuke thought it was ridiculous seeing Kakashi still reading that perverted book.

Sasuke was now soaking wet despite the thick shade he was in yet still he continued to observe the insides of the villages, hoping he would see her. He was able to see her former comrades and new shinobi's. He even saw Naruto helping out Ichiraku putting up a sign board of his ramen shop. Later on, he finally saw whom he was looking for. The pink-haired konouichi just stepped out from the hospital, dressed in white-colored medical nin's robe and holding up a black umbrella. He manipulated the crow fly over and follow her. The lady whom she found, walked through the streets. She finally halted to a stop facing a door to a house. The lady went in and later on saw it's figure through the window removing it's garments. Sasuke, then assumed that this was her house. He was pleased with his accomplishment and decided to go back to his hideout to plan for his next move.

A couple of days later, the storm already subsided. It was bright and sunny in the place and his up for his next plan. He then managed to grab a pen and paper from Karin-his former member and wrote a note for her for them to meet that day before the sun sets. After-which, he summoned a crow to deliver it to the lady's house. The crow managed to go inside the konouichi's bedroom for the windows were left open. Then the crow left the note at it's side table.

Dusk came.  
He wasted no time and left for their meeting place.  
As he was stealthily running through the woods his heart was beating so fast, feeling excited at the same time worried. He never felt like this. He didn't know how to face her or what words to say. He always felt confident, proud, and strong when travelling for battle. But then, this wasn't a physical battle...It was a battle for him to finally end himself from suppressing his inner feelings.

Finally, he arrived in the area. He positioned himself on a tree waiting for her. He patiently waited. Soon he started to get anxious as he realized that he had been waiting for about an hour.

_'Maybe she isn't coming.  
Maybe she is thinking that this was some kind of trick.  
Or maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore.'_

A pool of sweat gushed through his body as he entertained these thoughts. He nearly lost hope when suddenly he heard someone coming. He was pretty sure it was Sakura for he recognized her chakra. Sakura halted on the ground as she searched for Sasuke. Sakura then cried out softly,

"Sasuke-kun? Are you here?"

Sasuke then jumped to the ground and said. His dark orbs met her glittering emerald eyes as it widened in shock. Sasuke smiled as he walked towards her. His heart beat faster with every step. He was now close and gazed on her eyes. Sasuke then lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed and smiled shyly yet confused.

"Are you alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Ye..ye..yess" Sakura stuttered.

"Are you sure you're not being followed?" Sasuke asked queerily.

"Ye..yess. I'm sure of it." Sakura answered nervously.

"You're late!" Sasuke said kiddingly, while raising one eyebrow.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a busy day at the hospital. I couldn't get through easily with a lot of patients coming in, and..."

Sasuke gently pressed her lips with his finger and said,

"It's alright. You don't have to explain everything. I understand."

Sakura's cheeks turned red. She couldn't believe Sasuke could be so gentle to her. It didn't felt right all of a sudden. It didn't seem like Sasuke at all.

Then she asked,

"Why do you want to see me? Is there something wrong? Is it so urgent? And..."

Sasuke raised a brow as Sakura continued,

"... And why are you acting like 'this' to me?"

Sasuke smiled a gentle smile and said,

"Yes, there's something wrong, and it's very urgent." He replied.

Sakura gasped and asked, "Tell me, what is it?"

Sasuke's lips twitched and decided to tell her everything he felt.

"I know you knew me as a heartless kid back then. I tried my best to suppress my feelings because I thought it would be a major distraction with my goal. But I'm tired of escaping the truth."

Then Sasuke held her hands and said,

"I have grown tired of being away from you."

Sakura felt nervous at the next thing she was about to hear. And then, Sasuke continued,

I love you Sakura, I always have."

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks turned redder than before. She's in a daze to hear his confession.

"Sasuke-kun?! Do you have a fever or something?"

Sasuke didn't bother to laugh. He just stared at her.

She wanted to faint at that moment. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It was too good to be true. But Sakura held back her hands and moved a few steps backward. She was sure she was not in a genjustsu; his sharingan hasn't been activated yet but it could have gone into that if she didn't broke away from his intense gaze. Her brows narrowed as she visually scanned the place for any possible attack. She couldn't afford to let her guard down. Though the war has ended there are still enemies lurking around and Sasuke was a rogue ninja with various connections.

"Is this some kind of trick Sasuke?" She asked abruptly.

"No it isn't a trick and it's neither a joke. Please believe me." Sasuke replied.

As much as she wanted to believe him, she still couldn't let her emotions rule over her mind. Sasuke then moved forward. His face was calm and gentle. He didn't know how to assure her that he was telling the truth.

"Sakura, I know you would react like this. I know you wouldn't believe someone like me.  
But I'm not the type who would play around people's feelings. You know very well that I am not good around with people, let alone confess what I truly feel for you."

Sakura didn't dare move. She tried to understand the words she just heard. She knew very well Sasuke's character. He wasn't the one who would talk to people or negotiate with someone and involve feelings. If he wanted something, he would take it by force and perhaps make a deal that the other person couldn't resist. Sakura thought his claim was believable.

Sasuke reached for her hand and said,

"I waited for this, for so long. I almost thought I have forgotten about it, but it seems like I was just in denial."

Sakura was taken aback with what she heard. She felt the truthfulness in his words. Then she said,

"Believe me, I had my own suffering of waiting too."

They both embraced each other. Both of them longed for this for so long. Tears fell down from Sakura's bright emerald eyes. Sasuke noticed this and wiped her tears with his fingertips. He gently pressed his lips on hers, and kissed her softly. Sakura then kissed back, forcing her lips towards his. There lips were now intertwined. Sasuke let out a soft moan. He held Sakura's head softly, forcing it towards his. Sakura's arms were on Sasuke's fine and strong-built chest feeling the intense and passionate kiss that she longed for. Then Sasuke's tongue made way inside her mouth. The pink-haired konuichi moaned softly and did the same.

Crickets started chirping in unison, a signal that darkness is about to come. Sasuke then broke off their passionate kiss and asked,

"Will you spend the night with me?"

"Yes". She replied without hesitation.

"I know of a cave nearby. It's safe there. No one would track us in that area."

Sasuke answered assuringly. Sakura nodded in agreement and followed his lead.

They both ran through the thick branches as they held each other's hands. Both of them smiled at each other. They soon arrived at the lare. The are was quiet and misty, and there was a river nearby. Sasuke gathered some wood for the fire. Sasuke had food from his previous group's reserves, so they ate and enjoyed talking about so many things and reminiscing their experiences with team 7.

Soon, they both fell silent. And then Sakura asked,

"You're not coming back are you?" she asked with a frown, gazing at the bonfire.

"No." Sasuke answered coldly.

"I should have known"  
She concluded. Her head was now bent down and her beautiful face was tainted with a frown

"Konoha... has been a very painful place for me. I don't want to relive such memories." Sasuke explained.

"Everyone has gone through a lot. Homes were destroyed. Families have been broken because of the war. Sons and daughters have lost a mother or a father because of it. Everybody's been dealing with a certain kind of pain one way or another..."

Sasuke listened intently. Then she continued,

"...But the thing is, even if we're in deep sorrow, we know life must go on because that's we are ought to do. That's what our loved ones wants us to do - to see that there is more to life than just pain and sadness." She explained.

Sasuke thought about this. He didn't feel any anger towards the village since his confrontation with Naruto. He was just too hurt to accept things as they are. But Sakura's words made him think about this reality, and thought that she was right.

Both fell silent again. Not muttering a word. Sakura was looking outside the mists, while Sasuke was playing with a thin branch. Soon enough, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura. He was now behind her. His body almost wrapped around her, with his knese almost touching his chin. Sakura then felt cold. She began to stutter.

"Brrrrr..."

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Ye..yezzz..." She answered.

So he draw her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. His lips almost touched her ears. Then he whispered,

"I'm happy with you being right next to me."

"Me too. If this is all a dream, please don't let me wake up." She replied.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her head. But then with a deep sigh Sakura said,

"But this dream will eventually end by daybreak. But nevertheless, we should be happy because we're together now."

Sasuke couldn't agree more. He didn't say anything. He knew Sakura would have to return to the village by dawn. Sasuke didn't want to waste his time with her, thinking about how sad it will be tomorrow. He wanted to make the most out of this time with her.

Sasuke embraced her tightly. Her hair was right next to his nose that he could smell it's sweet scent. They both stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Later on, Sakura already stopped chilling and felt warm under his warm embrace.

Sasuke was enticed with the fragrance of her cherry blossom locks. He then gave her a soft peck on the cheeks and started to kiss her neck softly. Sakura made a soft moan as she tilted her head, making room for Sasuke's lips. Sasuke licked her smooth, pinkish-white neck, and then softly sucked it's skin. Sakura breathed harder as she moaned in satisfaction.

Then Sakura faced him with a sudden urge to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his while her hands rested on his broad shoulders. Sasuke kissed her back and held her head on his palms. They both devoured every kiss. Then his hand went it's way towards her soft breast and fondled it softly. Sakura broke off the kiss and raised her head up, as she enjoyed it's sensation. She let out a moan and exhaled deeply. Sasuke smirked as he lifted her up and let her sat on his lap. He sat up straight and leaned on the wall. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed again, while Sasuke's two hands was fondling her soft breasts.

Then he slowly lifted her shirt off, exposing her white, smooth skin with her black bra and breasts. He gulped as he thought, 'I never thought her boobs were this big! She even has a clevage.'

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just amazed." He answered shaking his head off.

"I know. Everyone's thinking I'm flat chested." She winked. "I usually wear bra's that would make 'em flatten and even so it wouldn't distract me in battles." She explained.

"Oh... I see..." Sasuke exclaimed.

"May I?" Sakura asked as she slightly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt.

"As you wish..." He grinned, and kissed her sweet pink lips.

Sakura carressed his finely built chest and abs, while grinding on his erection. He removed her bra and touched her soft breasts. Both of them moaned as they enjoyed their foreplay. They removed each other's garments one by one while kissing. Sasuke layed her precious love on the ground and now was on top of her.

They both stared into each other's eyes. They both felt an intense feeling of passion within them as Sasuke kissed her and his lips slowly made it down to her breasts, sucking her nipples hard. "Hmm.." she moaned lightly. He loved it when he hears her little moans, so played it a bit harder as if provoking his lover to release her inhibitions. "Ahh...Sa-su-ke..." She moaned heavily as she enjoyed feeling every bit of unimaginable sensation.

Then Sasuke whispered to her ear,

"I love you Sakura!"

"I love you too Sasuke! "

Both breathed heavily and then they made love for the first time. It was a night full of romance and passion for their unsilenced hearts, making up for lost time.

* * *

Dawn came.

Sakura picked up her garments and dressed up, readying herself on her way back to Konoha. She must be there before the sun rises. Sasuke was woken up by the slight sounds of grumbling off of Sakura's belt and buckles. He stood up and wrapped a cloak unto his lower body. He was half naked when he faced Sakura.

Sakura was already geared up to go, but she was still observing the mists near the cave's opening. Sasuke approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a heavy heart, he buried his head on her shoulders wishing that this 'dream' never ended. But he knew all dreams would have to end and make way for reality.

Then she placed her hands on Sasuke's, and asked

"Will you come home with me?"

Sasuke was stunned at her question. He didn't mutter a sound.

Then Sakura said, "Everything's going to be alright.

He thought for a minute. He would now do everything to take away the darkness in him for she was his light... The light that had the love to save his soul from misery.

Sasuke raised his head up and said to himself,

_"It's about time."_

He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and made her face him. Held her hands and said,

"Yes."

With their hands holding each other, they made their journey back to the 'Hidden Leaf Village'.

-end-

* * *

Yay for SasuxSaku! :D

This was one of my earliest fanfic's back then. It was entitled 'Unsilenced Hearts'. I've been editing it for some time now including it's storyline and minor corrections and replaced it's title to 'Into the Light'.

NOTE: I do not own the characters of this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto series.

Photo credits: diabolumberto of


End file.
